


you're on fire today.

by orphan_account



Series: i'm no good without you. [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Magic, No pairings - Freeform, crack fic?, just fluff, spells, yeah i think it's a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9967778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You don’t even deserve to have a chocobo-themed party.” Prompto threw his head back, enjoying the softness that came with the couch of a member of the royal family. His own was like a brick when compared.“Thank the Astrals I’m not worthy of that.”“Haters,” the blonde blew a raspberry. “The baby chocobos are so disappointed in you.”[aka, that one time it was noct's birthday and he had cake.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is the origin of gladio's pun.

"I know you said you didn't want a party, not after all that royal stuff," Prompto waved a hand absentmindedly, "but what kind of best friend would I be if I didn't at least give you some cake?"

Noctis shook his head, plopping down on his couch after a very, very tiring day. “I’d rather have a small party, with only the three of you,” he admitted. He’d been called to the palace to dance with people he’d never met before in his life and share unenthusiastic conversations about what he’d do once he was king.

Prompto batted his eyelashes, clasping his hands together. “Thank you for your kind words, Prince Noctis,” he said, in a rather too high-pitched tone, and then dropped right next to the prince.

The prince rolled his eyes. “I just wanted cake.” Specifically, Ignis’s cake.

“Be patient,” Ignis called out from the kitchen, still preparing the cake. It wasn’t his fault that the first one he’d made had too much sugar (thanks to Prompto), but Gladio had eaten it nonetheless (no one would willingly give the prince a sugar high). At least it hadn’t gone to the trash. 

“Please don’t tell me it’s chocobo-themed,” Noctis pleaded. On Prompto’s birthday, Gladio had bribed Ignis into making it all chocobo-themed, even going as far as dressing up Noct as one and forcing him to give Prompto piggyback rides. It wasn’t the most pleasant of situations and he didn’t want a repeat. He shuddered when he thought about it. “I don’t want to almost break my back again.”

“You don’t even deserve to have a chocobo-themed party.” Prompto threw his head back, enjoying the softness that came with the couch of a member of the royal family. His own was like a brick when compared.  

“Thank the Astrals I’m not worthy of that.”

“Haters,” the blonde blew a raspberry. “The baby chocobos are _so_ disappointed in you.”

“How could I _ever_ live with such burden?”

“See, that is why we can’t have nice things,” Ignis brought himself to the living room, Gladio following him. They both sat down on the loveseat, especially since Noct tended to take up a lot of space- he’d end up asleep and use the whole couch, probably throwing Prompto off.

“Haters,” Prompto and Noct said, in unison.

“Jinx, you owe me a coke,” the prince called at the same time that Prompto said “Jinx, you owe me a trip to the chocobo wiz.”

“Prompto, what the hell?” A coke was one thing, but a trip was a completely different one.

The blonde shrugged. “I didn’t want to say the same as you and it was the first thing that came to my mind.”

“Couldn’t you have said something like,” Noctis searched for anything plausible. “My cake?”

“The cake is still in the oven,” Ignis popped in. “I will not take it out until it’s done.”

“He could’ve said the crown,” Gladio reasoned.

Prompto nodded, “or the Crown City.”

“I would’ve gone for the crystal,” the advisor joined.

“Why are we friends,” Noctis grumbled.

“Because you love us,” Prompto sing-sang, pointing fingers at his best friend.

“I just wanted cake.”

“It will be done,” Ignis looked at his watch. “In thirty minutes or so.”

“That’s too long,” the prince drawled out, stretching his arms.

“Getting ready for your afternoon nap?” Gladio snickered.

“Yeah, actually,” he emphasized his point by leaning his head on Prompto’s shoulder, yawning.

Prompto flicked his forehead. “If you fall asleep, I’ll eat your slice,” he warned.

“Ignis would stop you,” the prince stuck his tongue out.

“I wouldn’t,” Ignis reassured the blonde.

“Wow, thank you,” Noct acknowledged his advisor, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“You’re very welcome, your highness,” the man pushed his glasses further onto his face, his tone showing just the same amount of mockery.

Noctis swore his eyelids had only fallen for a second or two, but suddenly Prompto was shaking him because more than half an hour had gone by. “Get up, buddy, it’s cake time!” And well, the prince only hoped he hadn’t drooled on Prompto’s shirt- the blonde would’ve definitely told him if that was the case, though.

“On it,” the prince replied, but didn’t make an effort to move.

Prompto groaned. “I’m going to leave you here.”

“Nah,” the raven haired man only clung tighter to his arm- wait, since when had he linked an arm through Prompto’s?

“Mom! Noct won’t let go of me!” the blonde whined, his voice alerting the people in the kitchen and possibly went all the way through Niflheim as well.

Surprisingly, Ignis went with it. “Noct, let go of his arm,”

The prince rolled his eyes; however, he still let go, standing up.

He was led by the blonde to his own kitchen, where a beautiful cake stood by. It looked picture worthy, because Prompto took out his camera as he complimented Ignis on his good job. It looked ready to eat.

Noctis grabbed the nearest knife to cut the cake with, but Prompto had different plans. Damn it. “C’mon, birthday boy!” the blonde said, holding out exactly seventeen small candles on both of his hands, “gotta make a wish, amiright? Someday, you’ll have like fifty candles and you’ll die blowing them all.”

“Gee, thanks,” the prince snickered.

Gladio shared a look with the advisor, his smirk widening.

(A mental image of himself in front of a birthday cake with his aged friends made him snicker. He honestly couldn’t wait to see Gladio with wrinkles all over his smug face. Ignis would pretty much look the same, though- his skin would remain the same. He just _knew_ Ignis wouldn’t even age, and he’d come up with some excuse. Then Prompto would probably try to grow facial hair and he wouldn’t succeed.)

Ignis helped the blonde cover the cake with candles, but not without commenting that it wouldn’t be his fault if the cake tasted like ash. Prompto didn’t mind.

“Where are the matches?” the blonde asked, opening cabinets as if it were his house- it basically was, though, because Prompto knew it better than the prince himself.

The two taller men shared empty looks.

Prompto turned around when no one answered, his face in complete and utter deadpan. “You forgot them, didn’t you.” It wasn’t a question, so neither the advisor nor the shield bothered to reply. 

(Now, Noctis didn't have matches in his apartment because Ignis didn't trust him with those. He liked to believe he was responsible."

“We could always buy them at the store,” Gladio offered.

“It’s eleven pm.”

“Looks like I’m not blowing candles,” the prince shrugged.

However, seeing the blonde’s crestfallen expression, Noctis looked for alternatives. Except, most of them needed him to go to a convenience store and they were all closed. He was a prince and all, but being a prince didn’t mean he could force someone to open up for him to sell him matches at almost midnight.

There was another option, though.

Without letting his mind wander over the thought for fear that he’d regret it without even doing it, he took out a fire spell and threw it at the cake with the most accuracy he could.

The entire room was ignited up by the spell. Seconds later, it died down and everything was dark again except for the lit seventeen candles on his cake. Obviously it had been a bad idea, but he’d been half asleep, okay?

He looked at his friends’ faces and all of them were covered in ashes, including himself. His dad would've killed him if he saw him in those clothes.

“Why,” Prompto violently coughed into his sleeve (no one told him to open his mouth anyway), and Noctis grimaced.

“That’s… certainly a way to light the candles,” Ignis removed his glasses to clean them, and the only part of his face that wasn’t covered in ash were his eyes- sadly, the same couldn’t be said for the rest of the team. Somehow, his haircut was still perfect. Charred, but perfect.

“Iggy, you’re on fire today,” Gladio snickered, but his snickers turned to coughing fits.

"Smokin' hot," Prompto added.

Ignis sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> so, when i looked at the candles on my birthday cake, i was like "omg imagine noctis using a spell to light his own candles"  
> thus, this was born.


End file.
